It is known that the most common type of beverage pitcher has a symmetrical ice dam on the top. The standard beverage pitcher has a spout with ice dam configured like two clam shells extending inwardly and slightly upwardly from the top circular rim of the container. In operation during pouring of liquid with ice between the two ice dam halves, the ice can accumulate during dispensation therefore creating a blockage behind the ice dam halves, resulting in a turbulent flow of the liquid without the desired ice. The liquid and ice is then poured from the side of the conventional beverage pitcher. A server generally prefers to pour the desired liquid and solids from a 90.degree. angle from the handle as this method allows free flow of the liquid and solids, provides better visibility of the activity and naturally accommodates the most ergonomically correct utility of arm, wrist and hand, reducing the instance of Cumulative Trauma Disorder.
An improved embodiment of the conventional beverage pitcher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,224 (1990) to Kessler et al. Kessler discloses a multi-spouted water pitcher. The primary spout has an ice dam which totally blocks all the ice. A secondary spout is made of a symmetrical ice dam on the side of the water pitcher. This ice dam allows some ice to flow with the water. However, there is no way to control how much ice will flow past the symmetrical halves of the ice dam. A certain ice flow will occur based on the size of the ice cubes.
U.K. Pat. No. 695,608 (1953) to Freed discloses a spout or lip on a container for dispensing liquids (not solids mixed therein). The sole purpose of the spout or lip is to prevent dripping. The spout is asymmetric (that it projects asymmetrically from the rim of the container) and works in combination with a depression in the wall of the container which serves as a channel. The asymmetric spout naturally projects at an acute angle to one side of the container. The spout is also preferably twisted downward as well as sideways. The channeling forms a hump on the inside of the container. No ice dam whatsoever is taught by Freed. Freed's invention may cause the ice in his container to slice to the right or left. However, the ice will never be blocked by Freed's bent spout.
In the present invention the ice dam is comprised of a major lip and a minor lip which project inwardly from the upper edge of the container. Thus, it is the ice dam that is asymmetrical, not the spout. Therefore, Freed describes a totally different structure and teaches a totally different purpose than the present invention.
Passaquay's French patent number 803,645 was published in 1936. Passaquay discloses an ice stopper (ice dam) for a pitcher. He teaches that the closest art is a removable grill put on top of pitchers. Passaquay's invention is a pair of spout members (c) pushed together to form a narrow channel (d) which only allows liquid to pass. Ice cubes are totally blocked by the spout members (c). No ice dam is taught which faces inwardly nor upwardly from the upper edge of the container. Thus, Passaquay only teaches the total restraint of ice pouring from a pitcher wherein the pitcher has a spout which serves as an ice dam. The present invention does not require any spout at all. It is clear that ice could be poured from either side of the pitcher in Passaquay just like the conventional ice water pitchers in use today which all have symmetrical ice dams. Therefore, Passaquay teaches an ice dam with the typical all or nothing control of ice.
The present invention allows the user to regulate how much ice he wants poured into each glass. The pourer changes the rotational angle of the pitcher in order to controllably block the ice with the larger lip of the asymmetrical ice dam.
Some water pitchers (offered by Cambro Mfg. Co., P.O. Box 2000, Huntington Beach, Calif. 92647-2000, as seen in the Foodservice Product News, January 1993 edition, Circle 296 Reader Service Card) use a removable top. The covered pitcher has a three way cover. The first position is closed for storage. The second position is slotted to allow the flow of liquid. A third position allows the controlled flow of ice and water. This invention requires a two hand operation. It is also made of an expensive two piece construction.
In summary, the applicant has invented the first container which provides for the modulated, controlled flow of ice and water through a single pouring spout. The heart of the invention is an asymmetrical ice dam which incorporates a filter that allows the water to be dispensed while ice is dammed. The present invention is used with one hand to rapidly dispense liquid and a controlled amount of ice with laminar flow. The present invention avoids a surprise splash caused by a rush of ice bursting over the side of a conventional water pitcher.